


Baby You're Worth It

by purplecelery



Category: All New X-Factor
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pietro Maximoff Mutant Vibrator, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um so this is my first smut fic, apparently i only turn up to create a porn tag and to spread some incest</p><p>there is absolutely no plot, the tags tell you everything you need to know</p><p>also i feel like the music to Worth It by Fifth Harmony really sums up my aesthetic in writing this </p><p>hope you have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're Worth It

"Pietro" Wanda moaned as he lifted her onto the bathroom sink. As he did Remy closed the distance between his body and Pietro's back. Remy was purring into his ear as he ground against his back and feverishly kissed his neck. 

"No, no, no, mon chéri you must look" Remy whispered, biting his ear. Remy brought a hand up to his neck and forced him to look straight ahead.

"You remembered what we agreed upon. I want you to see. I want you to see how beautiful you look with your sister and your...teammate...or whatever it is you call me." Remy's left hand remained on neck, maintaining his focus, as his right moved down his side, down the line of his pelvis until he reached and pulled on his pubic hair.

Pietro's voice began to lightly vibrate as he whimpered at the tug. Remy pressed his smile to Pietro’s neck so that he could know how pleased he was that Pietro liked being pulled and teased. And between Wanda working her way along the front of his neck, the crest of his collarbone, grinding down on his dick, and Remy's erection grinding against his ass Pietro could barely control himself. 

Groaning at the loss, Wanda stopped working her mouth along his chest and caught his face. After a moment her eyes started to tease, and she leaned across him to Remy and kissed him. Pietro could feel his sister’s heartbeat, her chest rubbing against his as Remy and Wanda violently kissed around him. His body shuddered as they met. He locked eyes with Remy as Wanda reached down stroking him light as a feather, Remy began to trace circles on his perineum. 

“No no no, we’ve talked about this already.” Remy’s eyes sparkled as he slowed his fingers down and threateningly whispered in his ear. “We’ll stop, if you don’t look.” Wanda looked up into Pietro’s face looking as innocent as she possibly could, taking her hand away. Pietro immediately averted his eyes, looking back at himself. Remy couldn’t help but love that he finally made Pietro blush. “Oh mon chéri you finally have some color. Let’s see if we can keep you that way.” With a lick along the column of his neck, Remy picked back up where he started, Wanda following suit. 

"Fuck you're so beautiful brother. Do you know what we're going to do? Remy and I? We're going to take you together. You're going to see Remy fuck you into me. I'm not even going to have to ride you he will fuck you so hard and so fast you will fill me up more than you ever have before. And I'm going to scream so loud for you brother, and you're going to scream so loud for us."

Pietro rolled forward, grinding himself on her inner thigh, suppressing his moan in her mouth. At that moment Remy pushed a finger into him. He had no idea when he even got lube out. 

"You like that mon cheri?" Remy pulled Pietro's hair back hard. Look at me. Pietro's eyes locked on his in the mirror as he worked his finger in and out of him until he added a second and a third. With each addition Wanda changed her focus. From stroking him, to his nipples, to fucking his ear with her tongue.  
Feeling her tongue on his ear he wanted to rip her head over and fuck her harder than he had ever before.  
As if she could read his mind she lifted up and Pietro pushed into her as Gambit slammed into him from behind.

"FUCK! Remy fuc--" his screams lost themselves in Wanda's shoulder as Remy allowed him to fuck Wanda just as she told him he would: harder and faster than ever before. Pietro no longer had to worry about losing control and hurting his sister, since his magic trick asshole of a friend was fucking them into each other.  
She started moaning louder, panting his name and finding her face on Remy's, aggressive in their mutual need for Pietro to come fully undone between them.

Pietro took one of Wanda's nipples in his mouth, licking and biting, making her throw her head back and scream, while he backed up into Remy letting him fill him up rather than help him do the same for Wanda.  
"Yes oh god Pietro, fuck yourself on my cock baby." Remy leaned down and bit Pietro's shoulder, harder than he meant to, making Pietro buck against him even more. 

Pietro's body began to hum as he looked up and saw what he looked like between his sister and his lover. He saw them both gasp as he started to vibrate inside them. The sight of them combined with Pietro’s uncontrolled vibrations they all broke at once, crashing over, collapsing on Pietro. 

As they caught their breath in the aftershocks Remy purred, "Now, don't you look lovely here between me and your sister...And I think she agrees," Wanda's eyes lit up devilishly as Remy spoke and began sucking on Pietro's neck, marking him, before turning to Remy to do the same. 

“My brother,” Wanda’s voice was thick and drunk on him in the way he liked most, “you can’t even stand.” She chuckled as he leaned against the sink, and against her to prop him up. She carded her hands through his hair lovingly, “I’m so glad we were finally able to do this together, thank you Remy.” 

Remy removed himself to his bedroom as the twins took care of each other. They’d be back with him when they were ready.


End file.
